


Bats and Beyond

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Teen Titans (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ideas on the episode Apprentice, I mean they were fighting on Wayne Enterprises, how did Robin or Slade not realize that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.net Beginning A/N:  
> Well I was watching a Teen Titans episode and I was like, "What the heck, they were fighting on BATMAN'S company building! How on EARTH did Robin not realize that?" So I am going to write a short story on his thoughts after the entire thingamajig. Read and Review please. Flame lightly.

        Robin was anxious after the apprentice issue, 'Wayne… I stole from Wayne!' He sighs and collapses on the couch. Starfire and the rest of the team realized how off he seemed.

        "Friend Robin, you seem down, what is your mind thinking?" Starfire flies over and sits next to Robin on the couch.

        "Wayne Enterprises…" Is all Robin can manage to say, the team realized how shocked and horrified he seemed.

        "Wayne as in _Bruce_ Wayne, like the multimillionaires in Gotham? What about him?" Beast Boy stares at Robin with interest.

        "Nothing, nothing… Ugh man I am so busted if I ever go back." Robin stands up and tries to leave the room only to be blocked by Cyborg.

        "Dude you ain't leaving till you tell us why you are upset about this Wayne dude!" Cyborg and Robin glare at each other, and Robin is guided back to the couch.

        "You guys need to stop worrying about me; I can handle my own problems thank you very much. I was trained by _the_ Batman, so I don't need guidance or help from anyone!" Robin glares at everyone and tries to storm out only to be forced to sit back down.

        "You are anxious about something, we want to know, spill." Raven says black magic forming at her fingertips.

        "I… I…" Robin pauses and looks at the ground.

        "You what?" Starfire asks looking curiously at him.

        "I cannot tell you, even if I wanted to I won't and that's final." Robin determinedly says, he gets up and leaves the room.

        "What is up with him? I mean really, he's acting all paranoid about nothing!" Beast Boy says looking really annoyed.

        "I shall go talk to him." Starfire flies after Robin; she doesn't realize that the entire team was following her.

* * *

 

        "Friend Robin, please open up I wish to have the trading of feelings with you." The door to his room slides open just so you could see him.

        "I. Don't. Won't. Can't. Talk. About. IT.!" Robin looses control and shouts startling everyone.

        "Robin I only wish to help." Robin growls and stares at her. He shoves a newspaper article into Starfire's hand.

        "You want to help! Ha! There's nothing you can do about that, keep that stinking piece of paper for all I care. Stupid, paranoid, overprotective, psychotic!" Robin slams the door muttering to himself. Starfire notices the paper was dated April 1; she looks at it and sees a picture of a boy and man in front of a circus tent.

`        Young Richard Grayson, son of the legendary Flying Graysons, was orphaned at the age of 9 when his parents were tragically murdered by crime boss Tony Zucco. The young boy was sent to an orphanage and was adopted one week later by Bruce Wayne. Tony Zucco was stopped by Batman and his newest partner in crime fighting Robin, no one knows much about this young boy except that he appeared mysteriously one week after the accident.`

        "Whoa, that kid in the picture looks a heck a lot like Robin, don't 'cha think?" Beast Boy stares at the picture of Richard Grayson.

        "Yes, but Richard Grayson can't be Robin. Robin would have told us, wouldn't he?" Cyborg stares at the picture of the boy with deep avid interest.

        "Maybe it is maybe it isn't, it's not our place to pry." Raven says after taking a looks at the picture.

        "But Robin seemed particularly upset by this; we should try to see why. He is our friend and we want to help him." Starfire says.

        "You say you want to help, but no one ever means it. Not Bruce, not Batman and especially not you."

        "Robin, you are good? Why are you upset, tell us please we want to make you feel better."

        "I am the boy in that picture… Bruce Wayne is my father, but I was trained by Batman because Bruce had no time for me." Robin stares at the wall not sure if he is going to break down. "There was an incident with Batman, someone was killed and I left. I've been going solo until I met you guys."

        "Why did you not tell us this, we could have helped you." Beast boy says looking amazed and saddened.

        "I did not want anyone to know, and I did not want Batman to find me here." Robin growls aggressively.

         "SO your like filthy rich? Is that how you paid for everything, and repairs?" Beast Boy's eyes were huge now looking at Robin.

        "NO, no I'm not rich! Don't even think about calling me that! I hate it, but I do use the money from Bruce's bank account to pay for repairs and such…." Robin looks ashamedly down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

        "So… you could have bought me a moped when I wanted one!" Beast Boy was realizing how much money Robin had at his hands.

        "Yes…"

        "WHAT, you let me work in a place that makes meat burgers! DUDE not cool!"

        "You needed to get a job, if I just paid for everything no one would ever work and everyone would be saps." Robin smirks at BB's expression of absolute horror.

        "Well if that's it…" Suddenly a noise is heard from Robin's room. His eyes open wide with shock, horror, and slight relief. "Not him, he hasn't contacted me in ages… please not him…" the noise repeats itself. "Dang it!" Robin rushes into his room and picks up a black device.

* * *

 

        "You! What the heck are you calling me for, I don't need any help!" Robin says after a muffled voice on the other end says something.

        "Oh right rooftop… hehehe, I can explain that…" Robin looks nervously at the group.

        "Look now's not a good time, when's good! How about you never call me again! Yea I just said that." Robin pauses and looks shocked.

        "Thank you, I know… I'm sorry. I do too. I don't know when, maybe now, maybe never." Robin sighs. "Bye and please don't call me again, uh they kinda know… No I didn't tell them who you were! Why would I do that?" Robin shouts the last sentence; the teen titans were shocked to see their fearless leader look so so aggravated.

        "Bye, yes yes no, maybe. BYE!" Robin hangs up and Beast Boy snatches the device out of his hands before he even noticed.

        "DUDE this is a com device from BATMAN! No way can I keep it?" Beast Boy looks at Robin with a huge smile, but it fades when he sees Robin's face.

        "No, give it back. Never talk about this again, and thanks…" Robin takes the device back and closes the door. The team grins at each other realizing that the problem had been solved and they were finally discovering something about their leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 04-08-12  
> Original Story On: [ Fanfiction.net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8003944/1/Bats-and-Beyond)
> 
> Original FF.net ED A/N:
> 
> Sorry if some of the characters were OCC not meaning too, they are really hard to write for! Well Happy Easter to all who celebrate it, I'm still working on my Young Justice story but have it a writers block… UGH I HATE THOSE! I should probably try but I'm going to wait until a surge of amazing awesomeness hits me like a ice block! Bye Bye!
> 
> Beastboy: Who wants Tofu Waffles?
> 
> Cyborg: Man nobody wants tofu waffles
> 
> Beastboy: I do. pass me the soymilk
> 
> Cyborg: Im tellin' you your not gettin' any soymilk
> 
> Beastboy:Maan pass me the soymilk!
> 
> Cyborg: Is there any meat in the tofu?
> 
> Beastboy: No theres no meat in the tofu its tofu!
> 
> Cyborg: Then nobody wants it.
> 
> hehehe, I like it when they argue over tofu! Read and Review pretty please.


End file.
